


Nachwehen

by rebelyell



Series: Moorgeschichten [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: :D, F/M, Hurt, Little bit of blood, Nothing serious, Oneshot, Post-Movie, probably
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelyell/pseuds/rebelyell
Summary: Während des Kampfs im Schloß wird Diaval in Drachenform verletzt. Kann Maleficent ihren Raben retten? [Maleval/oneshot]





	Nachwehen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Das war eigentlich nur eine kleine Szene in meinem Kopf... Warum brauche ich dafür immer knapp 3000 Wörter?!
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören zum geistigen Eigentum von Disney. Ich habe sie mir nur schnell ausgeliehen, bevor der zweite Teil mir meine Story zerstört. (Disney kriegt das hundertpro hin!)

"Du musst hier bleiben, Aurora", hatte sie ihr gesagt. "Kümmer dich um deine Leute", als wäre dies nur ein Ausflug in den Wald und ihr könnte nichts passieren.  
Das waren ihre letzten Worte, mit denen sie sich von ihr verabschiedete, und dann mit der verletzten Krähe in den Armen aufbrach zu den Mooren, wo sie eine dringlichere Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte.  
Sie hoffte, Aurora würde ihre Angst nicht spüren können, doch die zögerlichen Schritte verrieten sie, ihre Flügel ganz vergessen. Erst als sie einige Meter gelaufen war schwang sie sich in die Lüfte und flog höher und höher bis sie die Wolkendecke durchbrach und ihr dunkles Federkleid im Mondlicht erstrahlte.  
"Halt durch, mein treuer Begleiter", flüsterte sie und schirmte den schmächtigen Vogel in ihren Armen so gut es ging vom Wind ab, der in diesen Höhen erbarmungslos wie scharfe Eiszapfen in die Haut schnitt.  
Die vielen Jahre ohne ihre Flügel machten sich jetzt bemerkbar. Sie war das Gewicht und die Bewegung einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Schon bald ließ ihre Kraft nach und sie tauchte in das Wolkenmeer ein.  
Es war noch immer tiefste Nacht, aber sie konnte ihren großen Eichenbaum auf der Klippe über den Mooren bereits am Horizont sehen. Trotzdem war es noch viel zu weit zu laufen. Jeder Flügelschlag brannte in ihren Schultern. Ein Stück hinter dem Dornenwall landete sie schließlich.  
Äste und Zweige wichen ihr aus. Vor ihren Füßen bildete sich eine Gasse, die sie direkt zum großen See führen sollte. Maleficent konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie da waren. Die Moorbewohner versteckten sich vor ihr. Das taten sie schon seit fast achtzehn Jahren und in ihrer blinden Wut gegen Stephan hatte es sie nicht im geringsten interessiert. Erst mit Auroras Besuchen in den Mooren war ihr aufgefallen, wie sehr sie die kleinen Feen, die Wassernymphen und Kobolde vermisste.  
Die Krähe in ihren Armen gurgelte kraftlos. Ihre Schritte wurden eiliger. Hinter ihr zog sie eine Spur her verursacht von dunklen schweren Federn. Die kleinen Blütenfeen wagten sich mutig aus ihren Verstecken und schauten der großen Fae stutzig hinterher.  
'Ihre Flügel!' flüsterte es von allen Seiten.  
Am Ufer legte sie ihn auf ein Lager aus dickem Moos nieder.  
"Werde zum Menschen" flüsterte sie beiläufig und eine gelb leuchtende Nebelschwade hüllte die Krähe auf dem Boden ein und gab ihm seine Menschengestalt wieder.  
Eilig riss sie sein zerfetztes Hemd auf. Sein Körper war grün und blau geschunden vom Kampf in Drachengestalt. An seiner linken Seite klaffte eine große Wunde aus der unentwegt Blut quoll und mittendrin steckte eine der Speerspitzen, mit denen die Soldaten ihm zugesetzt hatten.  
"Du musst das durchstehen..." flüsterte sie.  
Das Eisen brannte sich erbarmungslos in ihr Fleisch als sie es aus seiner Wunde zog. Sie spürte den Schmerz jedoch nicht. Mit flinken Händen sammelte sie etwas Mondscheinklee und Fuchskraut, zerrieb die Blätter zwischen ihren Handflächen und drückte die grüne Masse auf die offene Wunde. Gelbe und grüne Funken sprangen von ihren Händen auf ihn über während sie verzweifelt Spruch um Spruch aufsagte, mehr um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Die magischen Funken umtanzten seine Wunde und hüllten schließlich seinen Oberkörper in ein Licht von feinen grün gesponnenen Glitzerfäden ein.  
Sein graues Antlitz wirkte versteinert im Licht ihrer Magie.  
Auch seine Haut unter ihren Fingern war kalt und leblos.  
Ihre Magie erlosch abrupt.  
"Diaval?" fragte sie leise.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Diaval!" rief sie lauter und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern.  
Der menschgewordene Rabe atmete nicht mehr.  
"Nein!" rief sie und schüttelte den reglosen Körper.  
Sie hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. "Lass mich nicht allein!" schrie sie in ihrer Trauer.  
Die Moorbewohner krochen aus ihren Verstecken und Behausungen hervor, ob der nächtlichen Störung oder Anteilnahme, und wagten sich langsamen Schrittes immer näher.  
Schluchzend warf sie sich auf ihn. "Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?"  
"Ihr müsstet Euch einen neuen geflügelten Diener suchen, der nicht sofort beim ersten Streitgespräch die Flucht vor Euch ergreift", flüsterte Diaval leise.  
"Was?" Sie setzte sich wieder auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Hat man so etwas schon einmal gesehen?" fragte Diaval mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das jäh von einem Keuchanfall unterbrochen wurde. "Meine Herrin sagt so wunderbare Sachen, mit denen sie bestimmt nicht meinen wunderbares Selbst meinen kann. Und sie weint... zeigt mir den Schuft, der Euch zum weinen gebracht hat und ich werde ihm die Augen auspicken!"  
"Du lebst!" rief sie außer sich vor Freude und schloss seinen geschwächten Körper in ihre Arme.  
"Aaahh!" keuchte er schmerzverzerrt auf. "Ich möchte mich nicht beschweren..."  
"Das wäre das erste Mal!" unterbrach sie ihn und musste lachen. Eines dieser tonlosen Lachen, bei denen der ganze Körper mitbebt.  
"Meine Herrin weint und nun lacht sie auch noch... Bei allen Geistern, bitte lasst mich nicht aus diesem Traum aufwachen!"  
Sie lachte immer noch. "Wenn du träumst, dann träume ich auch." Behutsam ließ sie ihn wieder los. Die Wunde blutete immer noch und auch der Rest seines Körpers sah mitgenommen aus. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das nicht dein Kampf ist! Sag mir, wo es noch wehtut." Sie nahm noch ein wenig mehr Mondscheinkraut und legte es zerrieben auf die Wunde. Ihre Magie funkelte nur schwach. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, sie war sehr erschöpft.  
"Ihr habt Eure Flügel zurück... ich dachte schon, meine Augen hätten mir etwas vorgegaukelt", bemerkte er. Sein Blick wurde glasig und sein Lächeln entspannte sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Linie. "Ich fürchte, dass ich es nicht zur großen Eiche zurück schaffen werde. Lasst mich hier einfach liegen. Ich werde dann irgend wann nachkommen."  
"Du dummer Vogel, ich lass dich doch nicht hier allein!" Sie untersuchte ihn oberflächlich. "Sag mir, wo es weh tut", forderte sie ihn erneut auf. Seine Arme wirkten in Ordnung. Keine Brüche, keine Verstauchungen oder Schnittwunden. Er zuckte zusammen als ihre Hände seine Hüfte berührten. Behutsam und mit einer solchen Vorsicht, mit welcher er seine Herrin nie erlebt hatte, zog sie den Hosenbund ein Stück weit runter und zog entsetzt die Luft ein. "Das wird eine Weile sehr wehtun. Ich fürchte ich bin zu schwach, um dich komplett zu heilen... und meine Heilkünste waren noch nie mein bestes Talent."  
Diaval hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich vorzubereiten oder die Stelle an seiner Hüfte zu begutachten. Maleficent drückte ihn gleich mit einer Hand wieder auf den Boden, damit er sich nicht winden konnte. Die andere Hand presste sie auf seine Hüfte und ignorierte jegliches schmerzerfüllte Gewimmer. Gelb schimmernde Magie floss von ihren Armen und ihren Händen in seinen Körper hinein. Maleficent atmete angestrengt. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen für eine bessere Konzentration.  
Nach einer Weile wagte sie einen prüfenden Blick.  
"Es wird nicht besser." Sie war sichtlich erstaunt.  
"Das kann ich bestätigen." Diaval griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Allein die Berührung musste ihm Schmerzen bereiten.  
Kleine glühende Nymphen schwebten aus ihren Verstecken und beobachteten die Szene aus sicherer Entfernung. Sie fürchteten die mächtige Fae, aber den Raben neckten sie gerne und spielten ihm Streiche, wenn er beschäftigt war. Vor ihm hatten sie keine Angst, aber vor ihm hatten sie genauso wenig Respekt.  
"Ich versteh das nicht", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und ignorierte seine Versuche, sich ihr zu entziehen. "Es müsste zumindest etwas besser werden."  
"Was immer es auch ist, es wird auch von alleine heilen, Herrin." Diaval schob die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Ton war flehentlich. Etwas, das er sich vor Jahren in ihrem Beisein abgewöhnt hatte.  
"Red keinen Unsinn!" war alles, was sie ihm entgegnete.  
"Herrin, verausgabt Euch nicht, sonst werdet ihr nur ohnmächtig und ich fürchte, dass ich Euch in meinem Zustand keinen Unterschlupf bauen kann."  
Die magischen Geschöpfe krochen zu mehreren aus ihren Höhlen und Grashäusern und versammelten sich auf der Lichtung, dicht beieinander gedrängt und schauten sich gegenseitig ängstlich an.  
Dann erbebte die Erde unter den schweren Schritten der Baumwächter und die magischen Geschöpfe stoben auseinander. Sie waren zu dritt und ihr Anführer Balthasar marschierte an der Spitze der Gruppe. Er blieb bei Maleficent und Diaval stehen und fragte mit einem knorrigen Grummeln: "Was ist passiert?" Wohl nur aus Interesse, ob sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten mussten.  
"König Stephan ist tot", sagte Maleficent ohne eine Erklärung. "Seine Männer werden sich nicht mehr mit uns anlegen wollen. Nicht nach dem Kampf, in den sie sehr wohl uns gegenüber zahlreich überlegen waren. So töricht können selbst die Menschen nicht sein."  
Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Diener zu. "Kannst du aufstehen? Ich habe keine Energie um dich in deine Rabengestalt zurückzuverwandeln." Mit einem Mal war ihr der Zufluchtsort beengt und überfüllt. Die Aufmerksamkeit war ihr unangenehm.  
Diaval versuchte, sich einige Male erfolglos aufzusetzen. "Es dreht sich alles. Ich bin Euch keine große Hilfe."  
Seine Hände fanden auf dem feuchten Moos keinen Halt und rutschten ab. Bevor er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden traf, fing sie ihn auf und drückte ihn an ihren Busen. So gleich schoss ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, doch er sagte nichts.  
"Du hast tapfer gekämpft." Sie strich ihm über das mit Federn durchzogene Haar. Es war bemerkenswert, wie sehr sich seine ursprüngliche Gestalt in jeder anderen Gestalt manifestierte. Ob es die Federn in seinem Haar waren oder die spitze, schnabelartige Nase, die Klauen in seiner Wolfsgestalt oder die mit Federn besetzten Ohren als Pferd. Seine wahre Gestalt schimmerte immer wieder durch, egal in welcher Form er auf der Erde wandelte. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Diaval entspannte sich ein wenig. "Aber das ist doch meine Aufgabe."  
"Es war deine Aufgabe, meinen Befehlen zu folgen."  
"Mit Verlaub, aber meine Aufgaben beinhalten weitaus mehr als nur Euren Befehlen zu folgen. Wenn das Euer alleiniger Wunsch gewesen wäre, dann hättet Ihr mich schon längst gegen einen weniger aufmüpfigen Vogel ausgetauscht." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
Sie ließ seine Anspielung unkommentiert. Stattdessen schickte sie sich an aufzustehen und nach einem Unterschlupf zu suchen. Balthasar hinderte sie daran.  
"Was...?" wollte sie wissen. Wortlos deutete er mit seinen knorrigen Fingern in die gegenüberliegende Richtung, bevor sie ihre Wut gegen ihn richten konnte.  
Sie drehte sich um. Da kauerten und flogen eine Schar Moorbewohner aneinander gedrängt und darauf bedacht, beim ersten Anzeichen ihrer Magie die Flucht zu ergreifen. Es verging ein Moment, in dem sie sich gegenseitig nur anstarrten. Maleficents sonst so kalter Blick war einem warmen Ausdruck gewichen, den die Bewohner schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Außerdem wirkte ihr Äußeres sehr aufgewühlt und mitgenommen. Ihre Kopfbandage war an einer Stelle gerissen. Vereinzelte Strähnen hingen über ihrer Schulter. Ihr Umhang war teilweise zerrissen oder angesengt und sie hatte immer noch die roten Verbrennungen auf ihrem Gesicht und auf den Händen dort, wo sie das Eisennetz berührt hatte.  
"Was gibt es?" Sie war nicht bekannt für unendliche Geduld und besonders heute hatte sie überhaupt keine übrig.  
Die Moorwesen tauschten ängstliche Blicke untereinander und tuschelten bis sich einer der Schlammkobolde aus der Menge hervorwagte und auf Maleficent zutrat. Er nahm seine Kappe ab und schaute sie schüchtern unter gesenktem Blick an.  
"Raus damit!" schnappte Maleficent am Ende ihrer Geduld.  
Der Kobold zuckte ein wenig aber er wich nicht zurück. "Wir Moorbewohner möchten Euch danken für Euren Schutz. Ihr habt uns stets vor den Menschen und ihren Waffen bewahrt, so dass wir nie um unser Leben fürchten mussten. Wir haben uns nicht oft dankbar Euch gegenüber gezeigt, und Euren Begleiter haben wir nie den Respekt erwiesen, den er verdient hätte." Er sah Diaval betrübt an. "Dafür möchten wir uns bei Euch entschuldigen und Euch unsere Dienste anbieten."  
Maleficent unterdrückte jegliche Kommentare und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
"Die Wassernymphen sind recht schwache magische Wesen, aber sie sind bereit, ihre Energie zur Genesung Eures Begleiters bereitzustellen." Hinter dem Schlammkobold hatte sich eine Schar Wassernymphen zusammengefunden. "Wie Ihr wisst, beziehen sie ihre Kraft aus den Quellen unserer Moore. Die Wunden werden nicht sofort verheilen, aber es wird ihm Linderung bringen."  
"Da müsst ihr Diaval fragen, ob er euch gewähren lassen möchte", entgegnete sie dem Angebot. Sie wusste um die angespannte Situation zwischen ihrem Diener und den Moorbewohnern Bescheid, auch wenn sie es nie gezeigt haben, wenn auch nie in Maleficents Beisein.  
Der Kobold zerdrückte beinahe seine Kappe als er an Diaval herantrat, der ihn misstrauisch betrachtete.  
"Wir möchten uns bei dir entschuldigen. Bitte nimm unser Angebot an."  
Diaval nickte knapp.  
Die Nymphen flogen eifrig um ihn herum und tuschelten. Dann versammelten sie sich um die blutende Stichwunde. Sie wuchsen zu einer blau grün leuchtenden Masse zusammen, dass ihre Gestalten nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Maleficent konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass es keine angenehme Erfahrung war. Aber Diaval gab keinen Laut von sich.  
Bald schon stoben sie wieder auseinander. Die Wunde schimmerte noch leicht blau und war nicht ganz geschlossen. Es hatte jedoch aufgehört zu bluten, und das war ein Fortschritt.  
"Danke", keuchte Diaval.  
"Ihr bleibt heute Nacht hier. Wir werden über euch wachen", sagte Balthasar und sein Tonfall ließ jede Widerrede im Keim ersticken. Der Baumwächter grollte etwas in der Ursprache seiner Vorfahren und alle Kreaturen stoben auseinander und wirkten plötzlich ganz eifrig.  
Die Ersten, die wieder herbeigeeilt kamen, hatten ihre Arme voller Moos. Die Nymphen woben eine Decke aus Flechten und dünnen Lianen, die von den Bäumen hingen. Schon bald kamen auch sie wieder zurück mit einer Decke, die vielleicht aus der Sicht von Nymphen groß genug für zwei Personen war.  
Maleficent verbiss sich jedweden abwertenden Kommentar.  
Sie nahm die Decke an und warf diese über Diaval.  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie jäh von Balthasar unterbrochen.  
Er grummelte etwas vor sich hin und seine zwei Gefährten stimmten mit ein wie ein Chor aus seltsamen dunklen und schroffen Tönen. Es hatte etwas wohltuendes an sich und erinnerte an warme Sommernächte im Wald mit moosbesetzten Wegen und Glühwürmchen, die einen begleiteten wohin man auch ging.  
Die Erde unter ihnen begann zu beben. Wurzeln sprossen wild um Maleficent und Diaval hervor. Sie wuchsen zu einer dichten Wand, kamen näher, wuchsen höher bis sie sich weit über ihren Köpfen zu einem Knoten bildeten. Die Seite zum See hin blieb offen.  
"Ich denke, das ist seine Art, uns zu sagen, dass wir uns hier ausruhen sollen", sagte Diaval und konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Schlaf du. Ich werde Wache halten", orderte Maleficent. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand aus Wurzeln und kleinen Ästen und Zweigen, die aus der Erde mit hochgeschossen kamen.  
"Mit Verlaub!" wandte Diaval ein und stemmte sich schmerzvoll auf. "Wir werden heute Nacht schon gut bewacht. Es war bestimmt nicht in Balthasars Auffassung, dass Ihr Euch gegen ein wenig Ruhe auflehnt. Wenn die Beschützerin der Moore nicht ausgeruht ist nach einem anstrengenden Tag wie diesen, wie soll sie die Moore weiterhin beschützen, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe mehr und mehr vernachlässigen wird? Die Gefahr durch die Menschen ist noch nicht gebannt. Es könnten einige Soldaten Rache nehmen wollen. Wollt Ihr Euch und Eure Schutzbefohlenen einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen?`"  
"Diaval..."  
"Ihr tut uns und Euch selbst keinen Gefallen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht ein paar Stunden ausruht. Hier unter der Decke ist genug Platz für zwei." Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln schlug er die Decke auf und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihm.  
Ihre Flügel zuckten und ihre Federn plusterten sich auf.  
"Sie sind wunderschön", kam es über seine Lippen ohne vorher nachzudenken. Er war ein Vogel. Natürlich lenkten ihn ihre großen, eleganten Flügel unheimlich ab.  
Sie zögerte immer noch.  
"Ihr vertraut mir doch, oder etwa nicht?" fragte er mit einem gewissen Maß an Hoffnung, das seine Stimme verunsichert einfärbte.  
"Du bist meine..." begann sie und stockte.  
"Ich weiß. Ich bin... ich war Eure Flügel, für eine lange Zeit." Die Aussage laut ausgesprochen ließ eine unheilvolle Ahnung in ihm aufkeimen. Er verstand ihre plötzliche Nervosität. "Es würde mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, euch eine Feder zu krümmen. Und sollte es noch einmal jemand wagen, Euch zu verletzen, werden die Moorwächter dafür sorgen, dass die Person ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh wird... mit mir als Anführer. Also bitte..."  
Sie bewegte sich kein Stück.  
"Wie Ihr wollt", sagte der menschgewordene Rabe, legte sich wieder hin und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Ein Fehlschlag auf ganzer Linie. Selbst nach achtzehn Jahren saß ihr Misstrauen so tief, dass sie nicht einmal ihrem einzigen Freund auf dieser Welt Vertrauen schenken konnte. Diaval atmete einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Schlaf wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung, bevor er sich endgültig verraten würde. Der Tag war lang genug und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, und im Grunde genommen lag er auf der falschen, verwundeten Seite. Aber das wollte er sich jetzt nicht mehr eingestehen.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche von draußen. Das seichte Plätschern des Sees. Die Elfen und Kobolde, die sich noch um sie herum tummelten und vermutlich abwarteten bis es sicher war und sie sich in ihre Behausungen zurückziehen konnten, ohne Schelte von Maleficent zu erwarten.  
Er spürte die Bewegung mehr als sie zu hören. Maleficent hatte sich tatsächlich dafür entschieden, seinem Rat zu folgen. Sie rückte näher heran und legte sich neben ihn. Ihre Hand schlängelte sich um seine Taille während sie sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte.  
Plötzlich war er hellwach.  
Ob er wohl sein Glück herausfordern sollte?  
Egal! Er legte sich für jede ihrer möglichen Fragen eine schnelle Ausrede zurecht. Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Die Bewegung zwang sie indirekt näher an ihn heran.  
Ihr Körper zitterte.  
War es Aufregung? Oder Müdigkeit?  
Das Zittern kam in Wellen.  
Er ließ ihre Hand los.  
"Nicht umdrehen", befahl sie ihm. Ihre Stimme verriet sie.  
Er tat es dennoch.  
"Unverbesserlicher Vogel!"  
"Vielleicht bin ich unverbesserlich", sagte er leise und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. "Aber ich bin dein unverbesserlicher Vogel."  
Er legte die Decke um sie beide herum. Mutig wie er gerade war, ob des Adrenalins wegen, das noch durch seine Adern floss, oder ob des glücklichen Ausgangs, küsste er ihre Stirn und bettete seinen Kopf schließlich wieder auf das Moos, das die Kobolde für sie gesammelt hatten.  
"Küss mich nochmal und ich verwandle dich für den Rest deiner Tage in einen Mehlwurm!"  
"Dann werde ich als glücklicher Mehlwurm sterben." Ihr eiskalter Blick konnte seine Laune keinen Deut mindern.  
Aber sie verwandelte ihn nicht und sie wies ihn auch nicht mehr zurecht.  
Es verging ein Moment, in dem er ihr sanft über den Rücken stricht und seinen Kopf neigte, dass sich ihre Blicke nicht mehr begegnen konnten, sollte er die Augen noch einmal öffnen.  
"Danke, dass du mich vor dem Farmer gerettet hast. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken." Er wartete, aber es kam keine Reaktion, kein schnippischer Kommentar. War sie bereits eingeschlafen? "Ohne dich hätte ich nie erfahren, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Wenn ich dem Farmer entkommen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht eine Gefährtin gefunden. Aber das Leben eines  
Vogels ist bei weitem nicht so wundersam und abenteuerlich wie das Leben, das du mir geschenkt hast."  
"Schlaf jetzt!" unterbrach sie seinen Monolog. Sie legte ihren Flügel schützend um ihn herum. Er konnte sich nicht glücklicher schätzen in dieser Nacht.


End file.
